Beast Wars
by smileyfacer
Summary: Going after the Decepticons to this island was a bad idea. Like, a really bad idea. The worst idea in the history of bad ideas. No joke. I thought I've always wanted to see a dinosaur besides Barney, but I can settle now. Yeah, definitely.
1. Chapter 1

So, I've always had a thing for Jurassic Park, and dinosaurs. Well, kind of a love/hate relationship, cause the dinos always scare the living shit out of me, but I keep watching. Really odd, but I love it anyways, and this idea came to mind.

BADASS ROBOTS FIGHTING BADASS DINOSAURS.

Yeah, I know you love it!

Guessing it's one more story to keep up with, but hey, I'm up for it!

I don't own Jurassic Park or Transformers (I wish I did).

* * *

**Story name: Beast Wars**

**Summary: Going after the Decepticons to this island was a bad idea. Like, a really **_**really**_** bad idea. The worst idea, in the history of bad ideas. No joke. I thought I've always wanted to see a dinosaur besides Barney, but I can settle now I've been to this place. **

**

* * *

**

"I find it rather hard to believe that Starscream is near Costa Rica. For whatever reason, I'm sure it's not something that we wish to search for."

Ratchet's objection didn't go through, as he, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Secretary of Defense John Keller on the usual widescreen, William Lennox and Sam Witwicky sat and discussed recent Decepticon activity.

"I find it even harder to believe that they are sightseeing Ratchet." Ironhide scoffed, causing the surrounding humans to snicker. Keller was the first one to put on a serious face.

"As much as I agree with you Ratchet, Ironhide is right. There is a special reason for these monster machines is there, and we must go after them."

"I agree Secretary, but should we not get some information about this place?" Lennox asked, and awaited Optimus' information.

Optimus Prime didn't hesitate to show what he had gathered of information. A picture of the spoken of island appeared, and Sam, being the curious teenager he was, he tried to poke it.

"Sam…" Ironhide said, cautiously eyeing the teen.

Sam however, didn't linger at the stare Ironhide was giving him, and just inched closer to the image.

"Yeah?"

"Knock it off, or I will knock your hand off."

With a quick movement, Sam retreated, and awkwardly smiled at the weapon specialist. Although shaking his head, a small smile was seen on Ironhide's metallic lips.

All of them eyed the visual display.

A rather large, triangular shaped island, somewhat divided by great rivers. Cragged mountains behind the beaches made it clear, that any visitor of any kind, were not wanted, and to Ratchet, that made it so much more obvious, that they were not welcome,. A large meadow in the center of the island was hard not to notice, and to the north and west, there were rivers, although not connected. Some places, the river divided the great island into few lesser ones, mainly to the west.

"So, what is this island called?"

"Isla Sorna, a member of the 'the Five Death's' islands." Optimus stated, before pointing to a place on the map, zooming in on his wished location.

"I have managed to find a landing strip, perhaps a little small for one of our planes, but it should be suitable. No other locations have been spotted. The northern region seems more tropical than the southern, and my guess is that the mountains up north keeps the moisture from reaching the southern parts. But overall, it is a jungle."

"So, you wanna go there, cause of Starscream?" Sam hesitantly asked, as he eyed the island with some curiosity, before smiling widely. "I've never been to Costa Rica before."

"This is _not_ just a walk in the park Sam. We go there to make sure that Starscream is not getting anything that we need." Ironhide commented dryly.

"I see no reason to postpone this anymore." Keller looked to Optimus. "Prepare yourselves for a little trip my friends. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, William and Sam, go make the necessary arrangements."

"Do I need to bring my bathing shorts?" Sam sheepishly asked, and smiled widely.

"You certainly do not son…" Keller said, with a shook of his head. He bid his farewell, and the screen went black.

All Autobots and humans left the conference room, and they all went their separate ways. Will and Sam went together, to discuss what was necessary for them to bring, being the small, vulnerable humans. Ironhide and Optimus did the same, until Ratchet called out Optimus' name. Ironhide merely continued, not wishing to disturb their conversation.

"Optimus, I do not like this one bit at all. It seems peculiar, that they would go to such an abandoned place."

"I apologize Ratchet, but if this is where Starscream has travelled, then we must travel too. At least, you are not asked to join us. If you will excuse me, I need to go and make the preparations. I will see you when we return."

"Yes my Prime, I wish you a safe trip, and I hope no harm will fall upon you."

Optimus nodded as thanks, before walking down the halls with long strides.

Ratchet walked in the opposite direction, tending to the few patients he had. This was the most recent Decepticon activity, so the amount of injured were fairly low.

But he still wished an incredible amount of injured, instead of his comrades going to an odd, lonely island, suspiciously enough a part of 'the Five Death's'. This entire story had a bad stench to it, and it seemed that Ratchet was the only one smelling it.

Feeling very smug, Ratchet looked forward to the point where he could say 'I told you so'.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya'll are so spoiled! Three updates in one week. Sheesh, I'm on a roll! :)

* * *

Although the decision about going to Isla Sorna was final, Ratchet still managed to cause bumps in the road. He had been inspecting the island carefully, and had found nothing besides what Optimus had told him a couple of days before. Yet, he still discussed the need for some other preparations, that was rather odd, with president Keller.

Such as, Sam and some of the other soldiers was taught first aid. That one was rather understandable, as Sam knew naught but placing a band-aid, and who knew what they would stumble upon on a desolate island off the coast of Costa Rica.

That would take 2 weeks, at the quickest.

Also, Ratchet _begged_, that Sam was told about the creatures of the jungle. Sam, as he had said himself, had never been to Costa Rica, or any tropical place for the matter. Secretary Keller found this odd, but agreed, much to Ratchet's pleasure.

One more week that went with Ratchet's so called 'preparation'.

Then, lastly, Ratchet, and even some others, _insisted_ that Sam was taught how to carry a gun. This, after his necessary teachings in first aid, was the one preparation that everybody agreed on.

But Sam, and to him, 'guns were dangerous, and they kill people'.

Will had brushed it off.

"No Sam, guns don't kill people. People _with_ guns kill people."

Nevertheless, Sam took a week to learn how to handle a gun, but ofcourse, he was not near the fine shooter as Will, or any of the Autobots. However, that would have to do.

4 weeks of preparation, while Ironhide was getting impatient, and only more sure that Starscream had found whatever he was looking for.

But after those 4 weeks, everything was set, and all of those who were going on this journey, had one last briefing. Once again, Optimus Prime showed them their destination, and explained how their mission would go.

"As said at our last briefing, Isla Sorna was the last place that we were able to detect Starscream the Seeker. Our journey will still be done with aircrafts, as it is our habit. Our trusted C-17 Globemaster III will be the ones escorting us, and I believe we have four fine pilots with us on this mission." Optimus Prime looked to the mentioned pilots, who stood tall before them.

Optimus smiled friendly at them, and so did Keller.

"Please soldiers, introduce yourselves." Keller said, and patiently awaited their names.

The one on the far left began, and proudly saluted.

"Steven C. Barker Secretary."

When he had shared his name, he sat down again, and the next one was up.

"James H. Robinson."

"John K. Maggard."

The last person in the row was also the only woman in the room.

"Evangeline W. Buckley."

"Thank you soldiers, you can sit," Keller said, and smiled when they sat down once more. He then looked to Optimus.

"Now, Optimus Prime, continue please."

"Yes Secretary. As said, these pilots will escort us to Isla Sorna, and take us back when we have found what is necessary. We will track down Starscream and find what it is he is there for. Everything is set Secretary, and we are only waiting for your permission."

"Don't waste time here blabbering then. I wish you luck Autobots, and I hope you all will return safely once more."

"Thank Secretary, we will do our best."

"As always. Good luck Optimus Prime."

The well-known face of the Secretary turned into darkness as their video conversation ended, marking the start mark of their journey.

"Let's waste no time men. Say your goodbyes, and meet me in the hanger in 10 minutes. We do not wait for anyone, so make haste." Optimus Prime said.

A united 'yes Prime' was heard in the room, as the soldiers that were going with him had been present. The men left the room, and scattered quickly before getting their things done. Sam hurried to find Bumblebee, as he was not going with him.

The two were rather upset about this, but hoped that the time they spend apart, would only bring them closer together. At least, that's what Optimus said when he declared his decision.

Lennox hurried to find his wife, and tell her goodbye. As always, she shook her head with a smile.

"This isn't goodbye silly. It's just a se-"

"See you later, I know, I know." Will said with a smile, and completed her sentence.

"I love you so much. Bring a flower will you?" She teased, and they shared a kiss.

"Why? No flower could outshine you."

Sarah laughed loudly, before giving him a final peck on his cheek. Her spouse scurried off, and went for the transportation area.

The hangar was divided into land and airborne ways of transportation. As they all had to travel by air, they had met in the largest, which was the one for the airplanes.

As promised, the two C-17 Globemaster III was standing there, ready to fulfill the mission ahead of them. Soldiers were running back and forth in the hangar, hastily preparing the two aircrafts for takeoff.

Optimus Prime patiently waited the time limit of 10 minutes, and when those had passed, he made his announcement.

"Soldiers and Autobots of N.E.S.T.!"

"Yes Prime!" everyone shouted in unison. Their voices sounded as one, and that echoed through the hangar.

"It is time to leave – Ironhide and I will be in the aircraft with the number 5141. Soldiers travelling with Ironhide and I, please board at this moment."

The soldiers going with Prime and weapon specialist, rushed into the plane. Optimus Prime looked to the pilots he had talked to earlier.

"Robinson and Maggard, I believe you will escort us to Isla Sorna."

"Yes Prime!" they shouted, and too boarded the plane.

"Sam, you will travel with Will and the other soldiers." Optimus quietly said to the teen in front of his pedes, before he shouted once more.

"The remaining soldiers are travelling with the last plane, with the number 9201. Please board at this moment."

The remaining soldiers, including Sam and Lennox, boarded the plane, alongside the remaining pilots, Evangeline and Steven. Now, the entire hangar was empty, beside Ironhide and Optimus.

"You ready old friend?" Optimus asked, while placing a massive fist upon Ironhide's shoulder.

"As ready as I will be my Prime."

"Well then, let's roll out."

Mechanical sounds echoed throughout the hangar, making it clear to the soldiers who were not going on this trip, that the Autobots were in their alternate mode. No sounds were made besides the ones of Optimus Prime and Ironhide approaching the plane, and when they successfully entered, everything was silent.

The pilots knew well what to do, and it didn't take them long to make the massive engines purr in enjoyment. Soon, their massive skeletons of metal saw the light of the day.

The aircraft with Sam and Will in it, went first. The pilots sped up as they got to the appropriate lane. Forces of nature pushed all of the men back in their seats. Being the paranoid teen he is, Sam tightened his seat belt. The pressure vanished as they took off.

"To Isla Sorna it is." Sam muttered and tightened his seat belt a little more.

_This trip will take 4 hours, and therefore, we will arrive at night time. I suggest you get some rest. _

Sam considered this a good idea, and while the engine of the aircraft gently hummed, he tried to get some shuteye.

He awoke with a start, as someone shook him hard.

"Sam! Wake up! By God Sam Witwicky, I will slap you silly if you don't wake up! Wake UP damn it!"

"What?" Sam shouted, right into the face of Will. As he did, the entire plane shook, and dropped for a few seconds. He felt as if taking a ride in one of those high rides, that goes down insanely fast, as if you're about to fall out. He hated that feeling, and he tried to fight down the urge to barf.

"Get this on, we're crashing!" Will sneered, and grabbed a bag nearby him.

"What!" Sam exclaimed yet again, before Will roughly grabbed him up, and helped him with the parachute. The other men stood at their positions, armed, and ready to jump. Sam also noticed that the pilot, Evangeline was there, but she was a lot more nervous. She stormed towards the cockpit, speaking to the other pilot.

"God damn it Steven, get out of there!"

"No time to argue Ange, jump!"

"I'm not leaving without you, moron! Come ON!" she begged, and tried to pull the man away from the controls.

"This is bullshit you two, come on!" Will suddenly shouted, and pulled the woman away from the pilot, desperately trying to control the crashing aircraft. The Major pushed the big button,that opened the hatch in the back of the plane.

"No! I'm not leaving without him!"

"Go, I'll find you later!"

Evangeline stood for a second, with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, here, hold my hand!" Will tried to shout over the massive gust of wind.

Sam took the hand without hesitation, and walked closer to the edge. There was an awful long way down, but he knew, that his best odds of surviving, would be jumping, instead of crashing with the plane.

"Ever been skydiving kid?" the Major suddenly asked, while Sam shook his head.

Then, Will grinned.

"About time then!"

Without warning, nor hesitation, all of the men, and the one woman jumped. The bright light from the moon gave them a hint about where they were heading, but it was not much. All they saw was the trees beneath and surrounding them. All they heard were the gusts of wind, until a massive boom was heard in the distance.

All of them swung their heads towards the explosion, and everything was lightened up, but not so much that they could see things beside the trees. Evangeline let out a loud cry, and began to sob.

Within a few minutes, the soldiers had landed amidst some trees.

"Is anyone hurt?" Will asked and tried to identify his men in the darkness. No one claimed to be injured, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Will… What are we gonna do now?" Sam asked, and shivered.

Although it looked like a tropical paradise, it was still rather chilly.

"We need to find shelter. I was hoping we'd stay inside of Optimus, but there's obviously been a change of plans. I haven't brought tents, so we gotta sleep in the trees."

Everybody immediately looked towards the trees.

"But, we might lose track of the plane if we don't go on." Evangeline burst out.

"I'm sure that we can still see the smoke from it tomorrow. Going through hostile environment, in the dark? It's a safe way to get us all killed."

Evangeline knew he was right, and kept silent while climbing the nearest tree. In silence, all of the men found the nearest tree, climbed it, and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel terrible. I haven't written anything in ages! Although I'm being mean for not updating, don't hesitate to R&R :)

I do not own Transformers or Jurassic Park.

* * *

It seemed impossible to be able to sleep. In a, probably, hostile and definitely unknown territory, all of the soldiers had gotten anxious. It was near impossible to see anything in the darkness, but the feeling of something was watching them, was not going away.

Sam was placed next to Lennox, and they both kept their breath silent.

"There is _something_ out there…" Sam whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"You see it too?"

"I don't see shit, but I can feel it staring," the teen nervously replied, and glanced back at Evangeline. She seemed to be the only one resting, but only because that she had cried herself to sleep over the loss of her friend. He was near a heart attack when he felt something poke him, but his cry of surprise was held back when Lennox quickly covered his mouth, gently shussing him.

Sam took a deep breath when the hand vanished from his face, and sent an evil glare.

"This is not the right time to be a girl Sam." Lennox teased slightly, and patted the boy's cheek.

"I am not being a girl!" Sam hissed back, and crossed his arms in defense.

"You have to prove that to me," Will retaliated, before handing Sam a gun, "you should know how to use this now. Isn't it funny how Ratchet's paranoia _almost always _comes in handy?"

"I'm guessing that's how we roll, thanks."

Will nodded, and continued with staring into the black night. It didn't last long before the commander was restlessly sleeping, and it seemed that everyone but Sam had found sleep. He thought that it would be wise to stay up, and have the first guard duty. Although with good intentions, the crickets slowly but steadily managed to send him into a dreamless and restless sleep. But Sam's hand was never far from the gun, safely placed closed to his hand.

"How can they crash?" Ironhide asked, his fury nearly boiling over. The poor pilots knew not how to handle the furious weapon specialist, and could only stand at attention, babbling away.

"I-i-i… We don't know sir, the aircraft should have been perfectly s-s-afe. We c-chec-"

"Obivously it was not! How could such thing happen? The security of our base have been compromised! We must contact the mainland!"

"Ironhide, please calm yourself. This technology of the humans are still unstable, and unfortunately, such things happen often."

Ironhide only grunted, and continued to stomp around.

Optimus took a second to take in the environment surrounding them, with the sun rising in the east. They had realized the crash of the other aircraft when they had heard the explosion behind them. Immediately, they had landed a place where the trees, plants and bushes had given them enough room to land. That seemed to prove rather tricky, and they spend several minutes before they found a suitable place. The smoke from the airplane was difficult to see, even for Prime and Ironhide. They had decided to wait to reach the plane till the morning, and now, that morning had arrived, Ironhide only continued to rage further on about the insolence of human machinery, and how you could depend on nothing but cybertronian equipment.

"Be quiet Ironhide, there is nothing you can do about it now," Optimus stated, and looked to the poor pilots subjects for Ironhide's wrath before continuing, "please equip yourself with weapons soldiers. We will go and see if there is any survivors."

"Yes Prime;" the two pilots saluted, and retreated within the functioning aircraft to find their guns and stay safe.

"Let's go."

The sun had risen over Isla Sorna, but it had still to wake up the resting soldiers. Sam's hand had remained still during the entire night. When a ray of sun hit him square in the face, he groaned, and opened his eyes. His eyelids were heavy for a couple of seconds, but when he gained his vision, he glanced around.

Everything was much clearer in the dark, and exotic plants, trees and bushes covered the ground. He recognized several ferns, but all other plants were to him a mystery of what their names could be.

"What is this place? It's like an ancient sanctuary." He mumbled, before realizing that they must move. Sam quietly poked the major resting next to him. Will grumbled, before drowsily opening his eyes, and taking in his surroundings as well.

"This place looks like a tropical paradise. I wonder what the Decepticons are doing here…" he spoke to Sam, and started poking the soldiers surrounding them.

"Wake up guys, get ready to leave any minute." He ordered, and within a few minutes, all of the soldiers were to their feet, and armed.

The smoke from the plane crash was still noticeable, and Will didn't waste any time.

"Alright men, let's mo-"

"Ahem…"

All of the men turned around to face a rather annoyed Evangeline.

"Men, and _woman_, let's move."

Evangeline sighed heavily as the men before her began walking. So the long walk began, and the soldiers kept staring at the sky to ensure that they were on the right track. The exotic trees, bushes and plants surrounded them, and they provided some shade from the sun. They saw little to no animals besides the pesky insects, as mosquitoes. Much of their energy went with swapping away the pests.

"Is it just me, or are the mosquitoes here larger than those back at home?" Sam asked with an annoyed tone, before he swapped his own neck in attempt of getting rid of spoken of mosquito.

"I don't know, nor care." Evangeline snapped, who looked to the sky to ensure their course towards the crashed aircraft.

Sam was about to speak up, but when Will got a firm hold of his shoulder, and a gaze that could kill, he decided not to.

They continued to walk for hours, but it seemed they would never reach the burning aircraft. Sweat quenched their clothes, and their mouths were as dry as a desert.

"Can we please take a break?" Sam asked with heavy breathing, and sat down upon a large rock.

"Yeah, we can. Is there any water left?" Will asked, and accepted the bottle of water Sam gave him. It wasn't much, and they were running low on their precious rations. The soldiers silently chatted, while they all sipped on the low amount of water. Their voices were the only sound in the strange jungle, but all of sudden, Will hushed at them. Every single person got up, and started aiming with their guns, in fear of whatever Will had spotted.

"Lower your weapons and listen. Anybody hear a creek?"

Everyone listened intensely, and nodded.

"Let's go, we need refills."

During their search for the creek, they all remained as silent as possible. A few crickets and strange sounds from exotic birds rung in the jungle, but the humans were quiet. They stopped once in a while to ensure that the sound from the creek was getting closer, or if they were moving in the right direction. Finally, they reached their destination, and Sam was unsure if he had ever been so happy to see a creek in his life.

"Water!" He cheered, and within seconds, he was down on his knees and happily took sips of the water.

Soon all of the soldiers were in the same position as Sam, quenching their thirst. All were happily occupied with the water, before they all heard a scream.

Within a second, all the guns were in the air, desperately searching for a target of some sort. But there was none.

"What the hell was that?" Sam whined, and tried to eye the invisible enemy.

"Are there other humans here?" Evangeline hastily asked, and let her gun follow her eyes.

"Why should there be, it's not a tourist attra-" Will suddenly stopped halfway, quickly pointing at every single soldier with his finger, "where is Sydney?"

All the soldier's faces turned pale, and started looking around for their comrade.

He was nowhere to be found, but his screams were loudly heard.

"C'mon!" Will ordered, and soon, they were all on the run.

The sound of blood pumping through Sam's veins, the heavy breathing of the soldiers and himself, and their feet crushing the soil underneath them almost shut out the sound of Sydney's screams. They kept on running, until they were sure that Sydney was right before them.

Evangeline screamed louder than the dying man, and the beast that was attacking him, looked towards her.

It hissed ferociously, and stopped devouring the man, and by the sound of his cries, he was still alive. The sharp claws on the creature's hands and feet were menacing. It had small feather upon it's skull. Slowly, it began walking towards them all, and they had all froze.

Sam was the first one to shoot, and missed.

The creature screeched loudly, and raised its arms in a charge. The soldiers didn't hesitate to get a shot at the beast, and hit it in the long tail. The beast screeched when the bullets hit it's scaly hide, but it seemed to have no fear. It flashed its teeth ferociously, and jumped high in the air, suddenly changed target between Sam and another soldier.

With his gun pointed straight towards the chest of the fierce beast, Will fired. Although his aim was true, the beast was too fast, and instead, he hit in the ribs. With a furious whimper, the beast hissed at Will, before dashing off into the wilderness.

"What the fuck is this place?" Sam gasped, and looked after the beast that escaped through the jungle, still emitting loud screeches.

"I don't know, I just want to get out of here…" Evangeline mumbled, and crouched over the barely but still alive Sydney.

"What happened Syd? You were right behind us…" Will asked, and gently poured some water down the man's throat, trying to give him some comfort within the last minutes of his young life.

"I was, I had just taken a moment to take in the scenery. It is so beautiful here, like a tropical paradise beyond our wildest dreams, and that beast proved me right."

He coughed violently, and some blood spilled down upon his military clothing.

"Please major, when you return home, as I know you will, tell Sarah that you love her. I fought with my girlfriend before we left, and now she thinks I hate her. Tell her different."

He groaned loudly, and Will took a second to gaze upon the wound. It seemed the creature had sliced up his stomach, leaving the guts and muscles clearly visible to view. But some pieces were missing, and so they were confirmed, that the beast had begun eating him alive. Also, it must have tried to silence the man by biting near his chest, and a few of his ribs were visible.

Evangeline suddenly pulled Will away, creating some distance between the victim and them.

"We can't take him with us." She said, and looked towards the suffering man.

"We're not abandoning him either." Will said back, and followed her gaze.

"I'm not talking about abandoning him. Major, the man is _suffering_!"

"I don't think you know how things work around here. You _don't _leave one behind."

"How does relieving him of his pain equal abandonment?"

Will shook his head, and although his moral told him it was wrong, he could see the pain the man was in. With a grunt, he stared at for a second, then turned towards Sydney and the soldiers surrounding him.

"Move!" he barked, and within a second, the soldiers stood a couple of meters away from Sydney.

Will leaned down to the man's ear, so that the others couldn't hear it.

"Brother, you're in pain. Do you want me to end it?"

With tears in his eyes, Sydney nodded, and gritted his teeth. Will stood up, and drew his gun. He put the gun on his left side of the man's torn up chest, and closed his eyes. The gun went off, and the sound was deafening. Birds flew up everywhere, and everybody lowered their heads in grief. Will stood up, and placed his gun at his hips, before looking around at the soldiers.

"We need to find shelter. Let's not linger here for too long."

They all nodded, and their search for safety continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The only sounds Sam registered were the silent and gentle footsteps of the remaining soldiers in his team. The wild was silent, and every crunchy sound that came from the dry leaf a one of them stepped on, cause everyone to wildly aim their guns wherever they could, desperately searching for a target. When they realized there was no danger, they sighed heavily, and pushed forward. This occurred countless times after they had chosen to leave Sydney's body behind.

Will was walking in front of the team, absently walking and aiming at potential threats. He hated more than anything that one of his soldiers fell in battle. Whether it was one of the Autobots or any human within their ranks, the pain, and guilt he felt remained the same. Another flag to return, another family to ruin, another heart to break, and another set of dog tags to destroy.

_The dog tags…_

He stopped, and frantically searched every pocket that he could find, causing the team to stop and aiming at nothing.

"We forgot to take his dog tag!" Will exclaimed, and quickly turned around to walk back to where they came from. He only heard his own steps in the silent nature, before turning around to see everyone standing still.

"Why are you standing still?"

"We can't go back there, that… thing will probably be back there by now!" one of the soldiers stuttered, his hands, hardly noticeable, shaking.

"We can't go forward without his dog tags; we have to bring them back for when we get home."

"If we go back there, we're gonna end up as snacks for the beast!" another one objected, while 2 others nodded.

Evangeline looked furious, and walked towards Will, placing herself next to him.

"You know what this is?" she asked, and looked towards the men staring on her and Will. "What you are saying, is a load of bullshit. The tags _need_ to be returned, as they are required to for any fallen soldier of this army, to honor him!"

She spat on the jungle floor.

"Not very honoring to abandon a soldier, a _true_ one, who might be scared shitless, pushes forward as an inspiration to others anyway. As a soldier should, his loyalties never faltered."

Evangeline turned around, and slowly began walking. Surprised by the woman's sudden outburst, Will, Sam and the soldiers who had not refused to walk back, followed her, leaving the 4 soldiers on their own. They all eyed each other, before grunting and following the others in front of them.

* * *

"It seems there is some odd kind of technical source here that prevents me from seeing clear as I used to. How is your vision Ironhide?"

Optimus Prime and Ironhide had been walking for quite some time, desperately hoping that any sign of survivors would show up on their monitors.

"Not quite as it used to be my Prime, but I have been complaining to Ratchet for some time now. May as well blame it on him," the specialist scoffed, and pushed away a tree so he could see clearer.

Optimus snickered, and took a minute to glance at the environment.

Isla Sorna was it called, and he had never seen so many colors before. A large variety of all the colors of the rainbow took place upon the plant life. Flowers beyond his wildest imagination stood before him. Some trees were so high that he envied them for their view, and some trunks so thick that he had trouble wrapping only one of his metallic fists around them. He had seen little creatures, only exotic lizards and birds, with the same wildly colored scales and feathers as the flowers. But he was sure that there was more wildlife, as both he and Ironhide had noticed few, but very large footprints of animals that, when scanned, gave no results in neither of the Autobot's database. This worried both of them slightly, but until they had seen the creatures that those tracks belonged to, they stayed calm.

"Have you seen anything noticeable?" Optimus asked Ironhide, as ever since their landing had managed to change their internal communication, in a way that none of them could understand. They however understood, that the lack of internal communication between the two of them, would cause them a great disadvantage. Both warriors were used to sharing the special bond that all Cybertronians share, and without, the most important way of communication was lost.

"Nothing, and it's not very calming."

"I agree, but we must cont-"

A massive roar rung throughout the jungle, and thunderous steps were coming their way. Both Autobots turned towards the direction they heard the roar before assuming their combat positions.

"What can be so large that it makes the earth shake?" Ironhide shouted, backing up slightly as the rustling of trees became louder as the steps got closer.

A massive set of jaws suddenly came out of the exotic bushes, violently snapping after Optimus Prime. The massive Autobot managed to dodge the creature's teeth. He was prepared to transform his large fist into his energon blades to cause damage to the beast, but he couldn't. Confused by his own chassis' to refuse his orders such, Optimus stood still, and was violently tackled by the beast.

"Prime!"

The tackle had sent Optimus staggered, tumbling over the logs that he brought down with his fall. With a metallic grunt, he got up again, his fists held out.

"I can't use my weapons! Can you?" he shouted, never keeping his optics off the beast in front of him.

Ironhide tried to activate his own guns, but to no avail. His chassis refused as well.

"No, they're not. I feel so naked!" he exclaimed, before setting his own optics on the beast.

None of them had ever seen such a creature before. It was only a few feet shorter than Optimus, and the arms placed on the large muscular body, seemed awkward and tiny, and were so short, that they barely could be of any use when it came to a fight. The entire body seemed to resemble a minor tank, with a thick hide and muscles to match its size.

The Autobots continued to stare at the beast in awe for awhile, and their gaze was returned by the small yellow eyes embedded in the large skull.

With no warning, the beast charged again, but this time, Optimus was prepared. He dodged the massive teeth as the beast tried to take a chomp of Optimus' metallic arm. As the Autobot dodged, he threw his fist towards the beast's ribcage, causing it to roar in the agony caused. The beast violently tried to bite Optimus again, lunging its head forward in fury. Optimus took his other fist, and grabbed a firm hold of the creature's throat, thus avoiding the sharp row of teeth. The small arms were desperately moving in an attempt to hurt the Prime. Ironhide was now lunging towards the creature, his mechanic elbow hitting it on the top part if the thick thigh. Optimus quickly let go of the creature's throat, as had he not, he had unwillingly broken its neck as the impact from Ironhide's charge send it toppling into some small trees. Several leaves fell down upon the creature's body, before it angrily rose again, roaring in fury. The two Autobots stood in combat position with their fists raised as the creature charged once more. Its thunderous steps made the earth shake, and as it went for Ironhide, the specialist managed to dodge the teeth with his fists, holding the mouth open as the small arms were desperately flaying around to no avail. Ironhide struggled slightly to shut the jaws, and as he did, he clamped it shut with one fist, then punching the creature to the left. The large body started stumbling to the left after the impact, where Optimus was ready, and pushed the creature in the opposite direction, causing it to fall over and tumble into another tree. The beast stood up once more and roared ferociously in defeat, realizing that it was not possible for it to bring them down. Thus, with heavy steps and low growls, Ironhide and Optimus Prime eyed the creature depart. The thick tail was the last thing they saw before the entire body vanished in the exotic jungle.

Slightly panting, the two Autobots looked at each other as they could hear the beast creating a greater distance between them.

"I really really hate to admit this, but maybe Ratchet was right in that we shouldn't have gone to this place."

Optimus grinned slightly.

"Perhaps he was right, as he often is. The wildlife here is disturbing though, and puts a lot of questions to my spark. We must find Will and Sam as quickly as possible. I'm certain that there are other creatures as the one we just encountered, and as we both know, they are small and vulnerable."

Ironhdie sighed in slight annoyance, but couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Indeed they are, small and vulnerable. Let's make haste, I don't like them being on their own in this hostile environment."

"Let's go and check on the two pilots, I fear what might have happened to them."

"Yes my Prime."

The earth shook under them as they made their way back to the crashed airplane, not knowing what they would return to.

* * *

Hey guys! Been awhile! I'm sorry about that, but I've completely forgot everything about FanFiction for a couple of months, and neglected it horribly. I'm sorry about that, but now that exams and study break is here soon, I'll see if I can balance studying and writing FanFiction and other things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

He had always considered himself a leader. William Lennox had only found it natural to lead, or be in charge of a group of people. Even in high school, he had been the one in charge of the many cliques that ruled at that time. People from his clique would constantly come to him, their leader, hoping that he would be able to give hints that could lead them down what seemed to be the right path. This was the case during most of his high school years, as he, always seemed to know what was right, and what was wrong.

That had not changed.

Even to this day, people came to Will Lennox all the time, for whatever advice he could give. To him, it could be a gift and a curse, as he was no god. He didn't know everything, and it could get quite annoying for people to come to him, but he also found pride in that people trusted him with their problems.

"Major, how are we going to get out of this place?" one of the soldiers asked, as they walked through the wild vegetation.

"Well, I guess we have to try and find Optimus and Ironhide, or wait till they find us. For now, we just have to keep moving, and find Sydney's body. Let's not stop."

He let out a grunt as he lifted his right leg over a fallen tree log, and hopped down. All of the remaining soldiers, and Sam easily followed him. Luckily, the earth was soft, and with their military boots, they had left clear tracks so they could easily follow them back to the fallen one. They noticed several other prints, were some none of them had seen before. Before they left for this island, Will had out of habit looked up the reports on the 4 pilots, and 6 soldiers, excluding himself and Sam, that had flown them there. They had all been great soldiers, with the recommendations that were required to become a part of the secretive N.E.S.T. team. He faintly remembered that one of the remaining soldiers had been some sort of a tracker. Will bowed down to get a closer look, before looking over his shoulder.

"Who used to be a tracker here?"

A small, young man stepped forward, one of the two who had refused to leave Sydneys body behind.

"I did sir."

"Take a look of these for me, if you please." Will commanded, and patiently awaited the soldier's answer as he crouched.

The soldier gently traced his fingers around the odd shaped track. Will knew near naught about tracking animals, much to his annoyance. He found it incredible how someone could identify animals or humans and hunting them by a mere look on the tracks they left. The soldier had a quizzical look on his face as he stood up.

"This is something I've never seen before. "

"Oh, you don't say?" one of the soldiers snorted with crossed arms.

"Shut the hell up and let him talk!" Will shouted at the soldier, and glared at him ferociously. The soldier crossed his arms even tighter, and gritted his teeth, as Will made a gesture to keep the previous tracker going with his discoveries.

"It isn't any of the usual tracks that mammals have, so it's not a paw, or a hoof. It's more reptile like, with sturdy scales underneath the foot. I think it's a reptile of some sort, but I can't say more than that."

"Oh really smart one? It's a reptile of some damn sort? Was rather obvious wasn't it! It was covered in scales, had claws on its hands and feet, and a long ass tail! This is such bulls-"

Evangeline quickly stepped forward, and slapped the soldier across his face.

"You, need to quit that jibber jabber of yours! We don't care about your opinion, and you don't care about ours."

"No, I don't, nor do I care for this stupid mission! Look where it got us!" he snarled at the petite woman, who didn't move an inch under his stern eyes.

"This is not the time to be a whimp!" she hissed, and turned around to walk away from the soldier.

"This is not me being a whimp, it's about _me_, and saving _my_ life!" he yelled, and grabbed a hold of Evangeline's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you coward."

"Or what, girly?" he asked with a smirk. He didn't get time to say more, before she kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall down on the earth, and roll over in agony. He groaned loudly as he rolled around for a few seconds before getting up.

"I'm not putting up with this, you can all bite me!" he sneered, and grabbed one of the hands that a soldier who shared his opinions. The man held still gently covered his groin as he stood up, with his 2 mates behind him.

"I'm _done_ with this mission, and the freaks that you work with," he spat on the ground, "alien robots from another planet."

With those words, he and his three other friends turned around, and left Will, Sam, Evangeline and the two other soldiers.

"You can't go alone! You'll be butchered by that thing we fought earlier!" Sam pleaded, and stepped forward, but was held back by Evangeline.

"Quite the soldiers you are! Abandoning a mission out of fear! Cowards, how can you call yourself soldiers!" she shouted after them, furiously shaking her fist at their turned backs, before turning her own back upon them, and faced Will.

"Should we go?"

"I don't like leaving them like this. It's not the kind of loyalty I usually see when it comes to soldiers." He said, and scratched his chin.

"That is soldiers you are looking at, Major. That's three maggots." She hissed.

The tracker looked at Will with concern on his face.

"Doesn't this make them deserters?" he asked.

"Yes, it does. And they should know that when they come home, they are not in the army anymore."

Evangeline snorted.

"_If_ they come home. Let's go."

* * *

Starscream smirked to himself with satisfaction. It was a mere coincidence that Soundwave had spotted the island, and noticing the odd creatures upon it, while he had casually searched for whatever that would've given the Decepticons an advantage in the furious war against the Autobots. As he had scanned the area near Costa Rica, he had decided, just to be thorough, to take a closer look at the various islands surrounding the mainland, he had noticed the animals. Curious, as they had had no animals on Cybertron at all, Soundwave researched them, and found out that they were actually ancient creatures, that had become extinct 65 million years ago. After doing his research, he had mentioned this to Megatron, who came up with a plan.

Megatron ordered Starscream to go to this island, causing the Autobots to follow him. After he successfully had arrived at the island, he was to find one of the buildings, which was used by the company of InGen, that was used to communicate with the mainland, to place a device within the ancient technology, even for human standards. That would cause the Autobots a great disadvantage by fiddling with their internal communication links. When Starscream had arrived at the building, he had not encountered the beasts, and cared not to. Even for simple creatures made of flesh, he still considered them frightening.

_Lord Megatron, they have arrived. What is the next step?_

_Now Starscream, you find the patrol of humans, and you bring Sam Witwicky, to me._

_As you wish, high lord._

Megatron abruptly ended their link, before Starscream took a minute to let his optics behold the landscape surrounding him. He had found a minor mountain top, that gave a decent look over the small valley that the old communication center was placed in. He saw these so called herbivores grazing far to the west, were a great river divided the land. Even if he followed the lord's orders, there was still something quite, charming about the planet they sought to conquer. All the soft flesh and bright colors that inhabited it seemed rustic, and ancient to them, even if they never had colors like that on Cybertron. Starscream caught himself daydreaming, and concluded, that he was in no rush to find the Witwicky child, nor the other soldiers that accompanied him.

* * *

"What creatures have done this?" Optimus mumbled as he and Ironhide returned to the airplane. It was covered in several bite and scratch marks, and there were even small holes in the hull. One wing had been broken off, for it seemed that it had been rolled over a couple of times. The few windows that was on such massive planes, had been broken to pieces.

"How can this have pierced the hull?" Ironhide mumbled back, carefully picking up the broken wing, "where are the pilots?"

Optimus' optics widened, before he desperately began calling out the names.

"John! James!"

They walked in their separate directions from the plane, but it was Optimus who stumbled upon the 'leftovers'. Not too far from the airplane, was what looked like a half devoured arm, as if whatever beast had decided to have a human for dinner, had been full. Bone and the insides of the arm were showing at the top of it, and in the hand, there was a tiny gun. A quick scanning of it, showed Optimus that there was no ammunition left. Even for the Autobots, it was a horrendous sight. Optimus let out a sigh, and quietly unclenched the fist, relieving it from the gun. He stomped on the gun, and walked back to Ironhide, who had made the same found, but it was instead half a leg.

"I do not like this Prime."

"Neither do I, but we must hurry. Sam and Will must be in great danger."

"What do we do of these?" Ironhide asked, awkwardly gesturing towards the severed body parts they both held in their massive servos.

"As it is human custom, we should bury them. But not here. Their families should know that they have passed, and they should be allowed to attend their funeral. We must bring them back to the mainland."

Ironhide nodded, and quickly stuffed the tiny leg inside his chest, as Optimus did with the hand.

"Let's go."

With thundering steps, the two Autobots made their way throughout the wild jungle.

* * *

God, it's been awhile! I know, excuses, excuses, blah blah, hope you like it! And I dedicate this to a friend of mine, Marlena, cause it's her birthdaaaay! Yey! Happy birthday!

R&R!


End file.
